Bleach: Corruption is the sign of the End
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: When the universe is in danger of being over run and there is no hero left alive capable of stopping it what do you do but call for help from an alternate universe where the strongest hero did not die. It contains an anti-hero as its main character, romance, drama, M content, actions etc. Enjoy the read.
1. Chapter 1-2

Author's note: This is the first and second chapter of this new series. It takes place in the bleach universe where Ichigo and Rukia died soon after he received his Shinigami powers from Rukia. After death Ichigo being a human was transformed into a soul in the rukoun district then entered the academy and officially became a Captain. Because Ichigo died his friends life were different as well. And meanwhile a strange man was unknowning ling creating a new existence which would become enemy to all. Will contain high levels of M content

Karakura Town, the cold winter night of December 1st 2013

Sitting beside garbage bins, in a pool of blood flowing from many holes in his chest and belly, was the lifeless body of a young adult boy with head of black scruffy hair reaching just pass his eyes at the front and touching his shoulders at the back. He appeared to have pale skin and silver eyes, around the age of 18 dressed in a black jacket worn over a white button-up dress shirt, a red tie and long black pants with dress shoes. Infront of the body stood a boy of similar appearance with the only differences being a severed chain attach to his chest and being semi-transparent with no feel feet.

"What the hell is this? I was just a high school senior leading a boring lifestyle on my way home, when that mugger came along and stabbed me down and took all my stuff leaving me here to bleed out", the soul of the dead boy screamed out as he looked down onto his bloody body infront.

As the boy's body laid there by the garbage he stayed near it waiting to see if anyone would notice him and allow him to have a proper burial. A few days passed, then months until his body finally became such a state where it was difficult for he himself to distinguish. After being beside his dead body with hopes of resting in peace when someone had found his body, the boy was enraged causing a change in him. The boy's soul exploded completely and reformed in to a large humanoid with a big hole in its chest, darken skin and his usual human face. A white substance formed around his face completely as he then let out a loud terrorfying and distorted roar.

Feeling the burning and aching sensations of hunger the creature disappeared. It reappeared a distance away from where its body was located. As it scanned the area for high quantity Reishi, it came across a little girl's soul in a blue dress and a male person clothed in pure white. The man touched the girl's head and she began to glow and disappear, he then looked at the creature the boy had become.

"Hmmmm! Another of these suffering souls. Let's purify you of your evil", the man said as he raised his right hand and snapped his thumb and index finger causing yellow lights to lock around the creatures limbs and neck.

The creature struggled to get free to no avail roaring in fear of what was to become of it. The man straighten his fingers of his right hand and aimed it towards the creature how began to glow and scream in pain. The creature seeing its destruction near perform an act of retaliation by shooting its tongue out of its mouth surprising the man and piercing his left shoulder the retracted covered in his blood and peices of his flesh. The creature ingested the man's flesh as the light coming off of it began to split down the middle vertically and forced the two sides apart into a glowing white being and a completely black bodied with a white head creature. The two new beings began to disintingrate and fade away, as the man held his right palm over the wound he had received earlier and walked away.

Meanwhile beneath the endless sands of Hueco Mundo in a completely empty region of the Menos Forest a tiny black speck appeared and began to grow slowly. As days and weeks then months pass by the speck grew slightly larger forming into a pulsating black ball with a red sphere in the middle. After a few more weeks the black ball broke open as a small child size Black skinned humanoid crawled out. The creature was completely black except for a grey with red outline circle pattern directly in the center of its chest. It had no eyes and nose and could only hear, feel and taste.

Sensing multiple presences near itself it began to walked towards the direction it sensed them. Walking while stumbling as it progress the being reached the area feeling the presence just infront of it. The presence being around 30 hollows surrounded the being after sensing the large amount of Reiryoku it gave off. They all dashed toward the being which was physically blind heard the slight movement in the air and easily dodged the grabbing arms of all the hollows by moving so fast it disappeared from the center to just outside the circle of hollows which surrounded it earlier. All the hollows roared in pain as they noticed their forearms were missing and the stump left was bleeding profusely. The being turned around reacting to their screeches with its unusual mouth filled with the missing arms. The wrist upwards hanged out of it mouth as it simply swallowed all the arms which dissolved and vanished instantly after it swallowed them. The being sprouted strands of hair on the top of its head which was black, straight and reached slightly below its shoulders in lenght.

Now actually feeling the sensation of hunger the being disappeared and reappeared infront of one of the hollows then shoved its arms through its chest as the being opened it the mouth about the size of its height the jumped above the wounded hollow swallowing it from head to toe instantly. The small being then grew to about twice its size growing a nose and bone like vest around its torso not covering the grey and red circle pattern in the center, palms and feet.

After seeing this the hollows began to run away but was caught by red web produced by the being, which then pulled the back after opening its mouth and devouring them all effortlessly. With all the presence it had sensed before now gone due to it devouring them it began to seek out other existences around.

After days of encountering low grade hollows and consuming them them being discovered a much greater source of energy nearby and dash off towards it. It soon arrived in the vicinities of a towering figure clothed in black from its neck to its feet which were both white. The being stood to just the size of the new creature's foot in comparison. This creature known as a gillian class Menos or Menos Grande charged a ball of Reishi infront of its mouth and aimed it down towards the being which gave off a energy nearly the size of its own. The ball blasted towards the being in the form a beam. Feeling the large amount of energy the blast was giving off the being opened its mouth and swallowed to blast completely which inflated its body to three times its original size. Its inflated body quickly returned to its original shape as a white substance formed around its face and the being coughed up a large amount of blood out its now covered mouth. Its nose and ears also released blood which all evaporated into the air.

The being opened its mouth again and began to mimic the gillian by charging a ball of energy infront of its mouth which was white with grey and red swirling inside. It shot off these energy which separated one of the Gillians legs and caused it to drop to its hands and knee. The being gather energy and formed 3 more balls which it then shot towards the gillians other leg arms and stomach region. The areas the blast hit were separated from the torso and the being quickly dash towards the separated peices and quickly devoured them leaving only the torso piece left as it walked towards the head and slowly engulfing the entire torso as a whole.

After completely devouring the gillian, the white substance on the being's face stablized forming a beetle-like skull mask having the jagged zig-zag slit for the mouth that ran vertically from below the nose to the chin which could separate showing the underside. Within the eye sockets were completely black at first then few seconds later a silver ring formed with a red circle in the middle as iris and pupil with the usual white parts remaining black

"GRAAAAAH! What is this?", the being screamed as images flashed inside its mind. "My name is Mugen Nosamayo, I was a human who was murdered and then became a hollow after waiting hopefully to find peace for months and then when I was going to devour a human soul for the first time a strange man appeared then separated him into two. But wait didn't that destroy me?"

As the being now reminded of its old life and name was interupted by a voice, "Haha yeah! You would think that. We all did, but what actually happened is that we were divided into the pure soul and the evilness or sin which accumulated to create the hollow. After being separate our pure soul moved on to the afterlife and we vanished. From what I know being alive about 2 years longer than you is that after we absorb the necessary amount of Reishi we enter infancy, then after devouring hollows we mature, and finally devouring a Gillian ,which was that last thing you ate, or around 100 hollows we regain consciousness and past memories."

After the voice had replied to his rethorical question approximately 10 beings of similar appearances landed infront of Mugen.

"Hmmm! So I attained consciousness just now? Then what do i do now and who are you people or what are we seeing as how you are similar to me in appearance?" Mugen questioned them as he strecthed out his fingers and arms checking his flexiblity and getting a good feel for his body.

"We are new existence to this world as far as I know. For that strange man didn't intend for us to exist so we have no specific classification, but in this world we are called Vacío Negro. We are feared for devouring just about any moving thing in our paths. There are other names for us elsewhere as well. Now to get more personal I am Blake Kurowatsuki, and these guys are Amuri, Soyu, Shin, Lorani, Tori and Toru, Tsukishi, Akira and Sen", replied Blake Kurowatsuki, the tallest of the group standing about 7" in height having a green spikey hair, green iris and red pupils surrounded by black, a mask similar to that of a hawk-like skull and a small skeletal vest around his shoulder and upper torso ending just at the end of his ribcage with two skeletal wing-like structures on his back. The circle pattern in his chest was a blue ring around a yellow circle.

"Oh and for your other question of what you should do now, it is your choice what you do. You have basically been given another chance a life. Some suggestion from others of our kind who had similar questions were to grow stronger or to test the limits of their new existence. From what we have learnt while alive is that we can evolve further than this stage but it is rather dangerous, we are rather difficult to track and in turn be killed and apparently our numbers is in a rapid increase taking you and 4 of these guys amongst us", Blake replied.

"What do you mean by evolving and how exactly do those guys prove our numbers are increasing rapidly?" Mugen asked as he noticed his bone like armor on his hands and feet ,which completely covered his hands and feet from his fingertips to slightly passed his wrists and feet from their soles to knees, begin to change with the bone around the fingertips receding to the knuckles and the feet's separating each individual toe and forming clawed toes.

"Well if you are taking us for example then to evolve again after first reaching this stage you would need around 1000 regular hollows or 10 Gillian Menos. I have lived and seen around 5 of our kind actually become the next stage but they did it the most dangerous way, by hunting and eating Adjuchas Menos. Even though we are basically near their level of strength most adhuchas have a squad of Gillian around them so it usually takes 3 or more of us to secure an Adjuchas to devour it and then the most difficult part of deciding who get to eat it because it doesn't count when sharing. I chose the slower path and these guys are simply remnants of the teams of those who evolved or newborns like you", Blake smiled as he explained.

"And what about the population increase?" Mugen inquired.

"You newborns are the proof of that whenever one of us is born there is a large dimensional tear between the three active which causes numerous inhabitants from here to enter both the world of the living and the soul society or in simpler terms heaven. There has been 6 tears yourself included within only a year. When I was a newborn there was at the most 1 other tear about 10 months before me. After me there wasn't one for a year and a half and I heard from our elders that their was a birth about once every 3 years or so. Our existence suddenly started back around 10 years ago", Blake answered.

"Ok, so now why have you appeared infront of me and even told me all this?" Mugen asked and awaited a his reply.

"I had hope for one of two things to happen by greeting you, either we got you to join us in evolving slowly or I wanted to ask you to take your fellow newborns and find some other path to evolve. I ask you this because I sense something different and dangerous off you and I believe you might one day lead our kind", Blake seeming eagerly awaiting this question responded.

"Hmmm I guess I can accept taking them along with me, but what will you older ones be doing after we leave? Also I keep make no promises for their survival should they choose to follow me", Mugen stated as he turned away from them and began walking.

"Hahaha! Spoken like a capable leader. We elders will continue our slow style combined we only have around 7 Gillian class or 700 regular hollows it should take around a year of so for all of us to accomplish this", Blake declared as he signalled for the 4 younger Vacío Negro, 'Amurio, Akira, Tori and Toru', to follow Mugen. The four dash after him and they all disappeared.

"Hahaha! There goes our future guys, let's get moving as well", Blake stated as he and the others disappeared from the area.

Meanwhile Mugen and the other 4 had travelled a few miles away then he stopped on the branches of some of the large trees all around. The 4 following Mugen landed near him and stared at him.

"You guys are newborns like me, but I am the youngest so tell me about your experiences starting from the oldest of us", Mugen sat down with his back pressed on the tree trunk and stated.

"That would be me, Akira Kōu, I was born about 10 months ago which is 4 months before the twins and 9 months before Amuri. In pervious life I an elderly man who die of disease and regretted stuff which keep me on earth causing me be eaten by a hollow and then became the main then feed on many until I meet the strange man and was separated as the black creature of the two beings. When I was reformed into the infancy stage it took me several weeks of starving to eat a hollow and mature. It then took me 3 months to devour all the 100 hollows needed to regain my senses. Finally I roamed around for a week before meeting up with Blake then joining them as we hunted together. I should have eaten approximately 500 hollows after reaching this stage", said Akira Kōu, the Vacío Negro standing about 6' with short buzzcut red hair, a large upper body, with iris of white pupils of red and surrounded by black eyes, a rat-like skull and bone-like gloves from his finger tips which was sharp claws to his elbows, shoes from his soles to slightly above his ankles and two large eye socket-like bone armor on his chest and back with a spine running down his back pass his tailbone and extended about 3' long.

"Hmmm so you are the eldest amongst us in all aspects huh?" Mugen said as he looked towards the twins.

"We are next right? We are Toru and Tori Numachi, we were both born at the same time, live together and died together because we were bullied to death in highschool. After we died we nearly instantly became hollows and seeked our revenge. About 2 months after we got our revenge the strange man appeared and separated us from another pair of twin we had consumed. After we became the infancy stage Blake, the old man and others found us and helped us to this stage. Together we have eaten a total of 345 regular hollows and 4 Gillian Menos after reaching this stage. Unlike the old man we hunted alone as well as together with them", stated the twins Tori and Toru Namuchi, the Vacío Negros standing about 4'5" each with bobcut pink hair the lenght of their chins, spirals of green and yellow iris red pupils in the center of black eyes, masks each with one eye hole on either the left for Toru or the right for Tori similar to horned-owl skulls in shape, Toru having a bone like glove from her clawed finger tips to shoulder on her right hand and a skeletal hand structure on her left hand, bone structures on her leftside waist the shape of a leaf, bone kneecap and a white four toed bird left foot, while her right foot and low cut white shoe below her ankles, on the left side of her chest and back was half a torso skeleton with a skeletal wing on the back part. Her sister had the the same features except on the opposite sides.

"And what about you? Amuri was it?" Mugen asked as he stood to his feet.

"Um! Me? I am Amuri Rosa. I was visiting Japan for the first time and die in an accident which lead my body to be unrecognizable and I became a hollow due to my despair of thinking how sad my family would be. After becoming a hollow I ate a crying girl's soul and the strange man separated us with me being the evil side and her the other. I was in the infacy for all of 5 hours before a hollow found me and I ate it. And I only just entered this stage about 5 days ago after eating a Menos when I was near a group of elder Vacío evolve into the Giro Vacío stage. I only just joined Blake and the others yesterday", responded Amuri Rosa, the Vacío standing at 5'9" with long waist lenght curly light brown hair, sky blue iris red pupils inside black eyes, a mantis-like skull mask with a pincer at both sides of the mouth, a long scythe like blade curled backwards to her elbows originating from the center of her palms which had space between the fingers to lock itself firmly, her hands from the wrist to fingertips also her elbows were covered in the white bone-like armor, her legs was covered from the soles of her feet which were raised about 2" up by the heels all the way up to her thighs, the armor around her torso covered only her breasts in the front and from the back of her neck to the end of her ribs on the back with two large insect-like wings coming from her shoulder blades to the back of her knees.

"So that is all of us huh? Well since Blake explained how the others evolved I have been thinking about something. Why was it all he mentioned was hollows? So I thought about something let's go to the world of the living and go sight seeing for a bit", Mugen declared as he effortlessly opened a tear in air besides him.

"You mean we can go back to the human world so easily?" The twins said as they excitedly jumped up and down.

"Well it is something I was wondering about and it seems to be rather instinctive for us to do this, what with this being my first time even attempting it. Maybe the others were too busy with their evolving to try it", Mugen continued as he stepped into the the tear to a world of completely nothing.

With each step he took the flooring materialized beneath his feet. The others seeing this all followed behind him creating their own footings as well. After walking for about 20minutes they reached the other tear which was their exit. Mugen stood at the exit looking outwards and seeing his old hometown of Karakura Town seemingly unchanged. He took his first step outside of tear and was standing midair completely instinctively and effortlessly. After the others had exited the tear behind them closed up. They all stood their in awe thinking they could not be here until after the had grew much stronger. Mugen inhaled the air and noticed the completel lack of Reishi which he had always inhaled while in Hueco Mundo.

"Hmmm I would say let's search for our meals separately, but this is basically unknown territory and I don't wish to die again unexpectedly so follow me for I smell something particularly enticing", Mugen spoke as he flew off towards a nearby abandoned building.

The others followed behind and as they got slightly closer they caught the scent Mugen had mentioned earlier.

"Hey does that mean his sense of smell is much stronger than ours", Amuri questioned.

"It means that Blake was right about him being different from other newborns. For one thing I might be the eldest of us here but the twin should be the strongest and closest to evolving amongst us but neither of us have ever actually taken down a Gillian Menos when in the Mature incomplete stage. You and him are actually the only two I have ever know so far to do so", Akira answered.

Amuri interupted, "But in my case it was a weakened Gillian. We all saw how he basically destoryed that Gillian by himself and only really got injured due to eating a Cero which is really explosive. Also what was that Cero like technique he used, I saw one of the Giro Vacío use it after they had evolved but it wasn't as well controlled as that one?"

"That would be the completely trained variation of Resplandor, Disecar. A regular Resplandor acts like how Ceros act usually but the Disecar compresses the Cero like energy and fires it like a laser to slice its target into ribbons if necessary. I have seen a total of three Giro Vacío in person and the all could use the Resplandor and each had a variation of it but only one type. Of the three Variations this one was the strongest in power but not very widespread so just about useless when hunting adjuchas and their minions" Akira explained.

Mugen suddenly stopped midair just above and inhaled again he then dropped from the sky straight down to the ground. The others were finding it hard to follow all his sudden movements so were delayed as the followed.

"There is something really stranger about Mugen from my knowledge of all the other Vacío Negros. I think that this stage for him isn't completely stablized yet", Akira commented.

"Old man does that mean something good or something bad?" the twins asked.

"Well our kind isn't really large so who knows what it means", Akira replied as they landed onto the ground.

"You guys are kind of slow. The scent is still nearby but it is faint meaning it is moving away from us. Oh but don't worry for some hollows should be coming here attracted by this scent I guess. Amuri you seem to be the fastest among follow me and we will hunt down the bigger meal", Mugen instruction as they continued tracking the scent.

Tracking the scent for around 5 minutes the two sighted three black clothed people walking ahead of them. After seeing the image of this, Mugen disappeared from infront of Amuri who was completely confused but still heading in the direction towards the people. As Amuri grew closer Mugen suddenly reappeared with his hand piercing the back of one of the black clothed people. Amuri flew in slashing the other two across their backs as soon as they became more alert from their comrade's outcry. As the other two bodies fell to the ground Mugen pulled his hand out shoving the person to the ground.

"Hahaha! It might cowardly but in survival anything goes", Mugen stated as he smirked and licked the blood on his hand off. The red part of Mugen's eyes lit up and numerous colored trails of haze became visible all around. Three colors lead to the black clothed people who laid on the ground.

"Mugen I think those are shinigami, Blake and the older Vacío used to talk about when they were hollow who they would be hunted down by people dressed in black carrying blades", Amuri informed Mugen.

Mugen stooped down at near the shinigami sniffing around when he noticed something and declared, "Hmm so this is a shinigami's smell huh, but the scent isn't exactly the one I was following. That scent is coming off these blades they are carrying."

Mugen then removed the blade from around the waist of the shinigami he had attacked and inspected it carefully for a minute. He then opened the mouth part of his mask and shoved the blade, sheathe and all down his throat.

"What are you doing that's a sword its not food?" Amuri totally surprised and confused cryed out.

After swallowing the entire thing completely Mugen let off a large surge of Reiatsu and shook his surroundings tripping Amuri off her feet causing her to land on her ass.

"What the! Is he evolving so soon after just becoming a Vacío Negro? This is strange let's try it out as well", Amuri spoke to herself as Mugen began to roar.

Amuri crawled towards the other people on the ground and removed one of their blades then ate it bite by bite until it was all gone sheathe and sword. Feeling a large increase in her own Reishi, her Reiatsu collided with Mugen's and the two of them experienced something similar. A gash appeared across the circle pattern which a blade came out completely black. Their was a white stripe in running over the iris and pupil but not covering them. They raised their right arms and gripped the blades and pulled it out and their Reiatsu dissipated.

"Grrrrr! Hahhhhhh! This is a great feeling. Its like I could lift a car or run aroung the world", Mugen softly growled and exhaled as he unsheathed the guard less blade and slashed once. He then stabbed the shinigami infront of him lifting him into the air. He then threw him into the air and with three quick slashes sliced him into three pieces Mugen then jumped into the sky and devoured the pieces then landed on the ground again.

As he landed the other three Vacío newborns arrived by following the surge of Reishi Mugen and Amuri let off. Akira saw the shinigami laying on the ground and instantly figured out what had occured.

"Did you guys eat shinigami and evolve?" Akira inquired as he walked to inspect Mugen who picked up the blade of the last remaining shinigami and ate it.

The three of them stared at Mugen with awkward look.

"The scents we were chasing these blades. Apparently it is made of Reishi and we can eat them with ease. Also it appears that if you eat the shinigami who was carrying it you can get another greater boost in power", Mugen responded to their looks as he continue to enjoy his meal.

"You guys should try this too it acutally has a delicious taste to it and it beats simply eat hollows everday. Oh but don't touch this guy he is mine to finish", Amuri advised them as she began to devour the last shinigami.

"Before we hunt down any more of these guys, there is something I was curious about so let's go back to Hueco Mundo for now. When we arrive I will explain and maybe we can meet up with Blake and his crew again", Mugen ordered and he used the tip of his blade to cut open a hole in the air. Mugen resheathed his blade and then placed it beside his waist which formed a holster and held it in place.

With Mugen leading the way and Amuri carrying pieces of the shinigami she hadn't finished yet, they all walked into the void which then sealed up.

Exactly after the Vacíos left a door opened and two new shinigami appeared from it, one wearing a white coat marked with the kanji for 3 sporting orange hair and a long blade the size of his body on his back. The other one carried had a band around her biceps which also carried the mark of the kanji for 3 wearing her hair in a bun covered in a white pouch.

"Captian Shiba it appears we were too late and the unseated members of squad 5 were defeated leaving nothing but blood trials", the girl shinigami reported to the male besides her.


	2. Chapter 3

Author's note: Recruiting some characters for the position of the opposites of the Vacío( the innocent souls which were striped away from the hollows by the strange man) about 5 characters should do pm me if you are interested in submitting OCs.

"These pools of blood leave just about no Reiryoku presence. It also appears as though the squad members were ambushed and killed quickly which is even more alarming as to why no Reishi residue is left. I believe we must report this to the research and development section immediately", the girl shinigami stated.

"Momo, go ahead and return to deliver the report. I will be further examining the surroundings it is more liking than not that there were multiple attackers present here", the shinigami identified as Captian Shiba instruction as he vanished from the area.

Meanwhile inside the void space connecting Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town the five Vacios were walking.

"Mugen! What did you do? That was your first meal as a Vacio Negro and you attacked and ate two shinigami. Can I ask why you would do something so unexpected", Akira asked.

"Unexpected. You say it is unexpected but what are we? We were once hollows that were cleansed and are now the incarnation of all the sins which made us into those hollows. From my perspective there should be nothing unexpected for us especially when we don't even exist in the eyes of others. Now if you want to know why I did it, then you will have to blame this", Mugen retorted Akira's logic as a hollow and then showed the guardless blade he had acquired after eating the weapon of the shinigami.

Just after displaying the sheathed blade they reached the tear leading into Hueco Mundo.

"Hmmm I just got an idea instead of talking why don't we display the results. Amuri are you done with your meal yet", Mugen smiled mischeviously as he looked at Amuri who was at the back of the group consuming the body of the shinigami while she walked.

"Yes! I am all done and I am up for a good exercise. What do you have planned?" Amuri replied.

"Wait a second I don't like where this is headed. Just recently you lead us to attack several hollow and some shinigami just. What's next Adjuchas?" Akira commented.

"Yehey! Are we going to hunt the Adjuchas armies now? If we are then that means we can evolve in one go. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" the twins excitedly cheered.

"Akira you may be the eldest of us, but majority rules right now. We don't even have to go anywhere far because it seems that a group with high Reiatsu is coming this way. Also we may meet another of our kins aswell", Mugen stated as he turned to his left and started walking.

The large trees all around began to tremble as numerous Gillian Menos converged from two sides a short distance away from Mugen and his group. Barely visible from where they stood were two much smaller Hollows chasing after 3 Vacio Negros and what appeared to be something new to Mugen's eyes.

"Weaklings! They are running away from their prey. Do any of you Know what those three are. Although I am guessing that from the Reiryoku and scent that those two bull-man looking ones infront of the Gillians may be Adjuchas but I am feeling a odd resemblance to that other one", Mugen declared while still walking calmly towards the large approaching group.

"Mugen, that is a Giro Vacío the next step for us Vacío Negro. It is weird when you see one of those running from an Adjuchas. What will we do now? They can be troublesome to deal with", Amuri stated as she sped up to walk right beside him.

"Ah! So what you are saying is that those are some strong Adjuchas coming this way or that Giro Vacío is just weak. In anycase let's feast. Tori and Toru, you girls can take all the Gillians those should be more than enough to evolve you guys right? Amuri you help Akira take down the Adjuchas on the left and leave the other one for me. Now Go!" Mugen issued out orders to the others than disappeared instantly causing the others to follow.

"Hmmm those Vacío Negros seemed to be newborns. Well at least they were smart and ran away because even if we won we wouldn't have shared anything with them", one of the three Vacío Negros running away said just before a large wave of Blackened Reishi flew between the Adjuchas behind them one wiped away the midsection of the Gillian army.

"Hey! Mugen no fair you said we could have all of the Gillians didn't you?" the twins reappeared just behind the Adjuchas in the midsection which was now cleared.

"Hahaha! I don't remember saying anything about me not attacking them though. So I advise you to take care of them quickly or you might lose a whole lot more", Mugen still not visible shouted.

The twins began their onslaughts on the Gillians wounded many. As they were fighting Akira and Amuri appeared infront of the Adjuchas on the left which was the smaller of the two with two tiny horns barely coming out of its head.

"Akira, do you mind not fighting with me for a bit. I want to get some exercise after my meal", Amuri stated as she removed the blade which was still stored in gash on her chest. As she pulled the blade out of her chest it slid out of the sheath and was similar to Mugen's guardless black blade. She turned the blade upwards and dashed towards the evolved hollow.

"Foolish Vacío! You think you can defeat me when not even that Giro Vacío could", the smaller Adjuchas yelled.

"Tch! You think me the same as that trash over there. Let's test that theory right here and now", Amuri retort as she thrust her blade at it. The blade gazed pass its body slicing through its skin easily.

"Grahhhhh! What the hell? Your just a Vacío your species are unnatural here. What even is that blade a normal weapon can't harm us", the nameless smaller Adjuchas grumbled as it tried its best to barely dodge Amuri's attack.

"Bah! This is really boring. He is much too weak to entertain me. Here you take him Akira!" Amuri expressed her frustration as she made two quick slash upwards the down cutting off both of its arms. "I am gonna watch Mugen's fight I think it will be more fun.

"Graaaaaaah! What the hell!? You bitch! How dare you cut off my arms?" the now armless Adjuchas screamed at Amiru who was just about to go to Mugen's side when the fleeing Giro Vacío and the other Vacío Negros appeared.

"Haah! Wonderful assistance missy! Thank you so much now my friends can evolve and become like me", The Giro Vacío stated as he slowly walked towards the wounded Adjuchas which was infront of Akira.

"Hah? Do you care to repeat that for me", Amuri declared.

Meanwhile around the same time as when Akira and Amuri appeared around the Adjuchas on the left, Mugen had began attack the other one on the right without even being seen.

"You Asshole come out and fight like a man. You Vacío are all the same. Just because you got this basically unsensible Reiryoku, you sneak attack everything and devour them to grow stronger", The larger more masculine Adjuchas shout while holdings its right shoulder which use to have an arm.

"Hmm? You say we have nearly unsensible Reiryoku but I can sense my kind just as easily as I do you. Also to your comment about always sneak attacking, since my birth I have never... Wait I guess that does count as a sneak attack for those Shinigami from earlier. Anyways you are boring and I don't feel like eating you anymore", Mugen Said as he appeared while charging a cero from the tip of his index finger then blasted the evolved hollow. "Utterly worthless! All of them even that weakling Giro Vacío. Hmmm? It appears as though he is making his move now."

Back to the present time as Amuri was telling the Giro Vacío to repeat.

"Amuri, Akira how come you guys are taking so long I finished playing around quite a while ago", Mugen's voice exclaimed as the air besides Amuri began to sway and distort.

"Mugen? I finished here too and was just about to go over to your side, but this guy stopped me saying some kind of bullshit about us helping them to evolve. Did you make any such deals with them before hand?" Amuri reported.

The distorted air began to shape into Mugen's form with his left arm carrying the defeated Adjuchas from his side.

"Hmmmm? A deal you say? I don't have dealings with weaklings, but i guess we are imposing and stealing their prey. Or is it their predators?" Mugen replied. "Here this is one of the two Adjuchas that were chasing you guys before."

Mugen threw the limp damaged body towards the other group. As the body hit ths ground one of the Vacío rushed it and both its hands and legs were sliced off by a Disecar fired by Amuri. Mugen disappeared again and reappeared with his foot on the chest for the Adjuchas he threw.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are so stupid. You honestly thought I would give you something I injured", Mugen laughed aloud to their faces as he aimed his hand to the body beneath his foot. "Disecar was it Amuri? The name of that attack you use just now."

"That is what Akira told me when we were in the world of the living", Amuri replied.

"Then this shall be Malla de Disección", Mugen stated as he twisted his wrist quickly while shooting off a spinning net-like version of the Disecar which blended and ripped up the Adjuchas.

The Giro Vacîo enraged by this charged at Mugen while the other two mobile Vacío Negros charged at Amuri.

"You little assholes your are nothing but newborns don't you know you should be respecting your elders? Die at the hands of my Resplandor Bala Tormenta!" The Giro Vacío shouted as it charged up to fire a Resplandor.

Before it could even fire off the attacked Mugen Appeared infront of him and grab the forming orb of orange Reishi then spun and kicked the Giro Vacío back towards where it had started it charge. As it hit the ground again Mugen appeared standing on top of two of the Giro Vacío's arms.

"This is a delicious smelling little attack you have here. It was intended for me right? I will gratefully accept it", Mugen declared then opened his mouth piece of his mask the gulped down the Resplandor.

"What the hell? Are you stupid? You idiot, that isn't something you can eat", The Giro Vacío screamed at Mugen to its surprise. Mugen swallowed the orb completely and nothing strange happened.

"Hmmm? You claimed the I can't eat those, why is that?" Mugen asked as he unsheathed his blade and quickly slashed down cutting off its left wrist.

"Ahhhh! You bitch shouldn't you be explouding on the inside from my Resplandor Bala Tormenta?" the Giro Vacío screamed in pain.

"And why should I be explouding from such a low power attack. Even that Gillian I kill before actually becoming a Vacío Negro shot a stronger Cero than you. I could taste blood in my mouth for atleast an hour after eating that", Mugen stated as he slashed again cutting off higher up on its right hand. "Amuri go tell Akira to hurry up because the twins are about done and seem to be evolving now."

Just a moment after he spoke a impact of Reiatsu surged passed Akira the Amuri and finally pass Mugen. Amuri having easily suppressed the two Vacío Negros dashed towards Akira while grasping onto the necks of the two she fought.

"Hmph! Took them long enough. Well at least I had some form of entertainment to keep me occupied while they feasted", Mugen smirked and responded to their evolutions. "Well you see that right there those two are also newborns like me, and they have already attained the level much stronger than you when evolving into the same thing as you. I am really hesitant to what I am about to do since you are so weak I fear myself becoming weaker by eating you."

The Giro Vacío had a horrified look on its face. As Mugen cut it up into sections and began to eat its arms and legs while it screamed from being made to see its limbs being devoured. Around that time Akira had finished the Adjuchas and began to evolve with an intense surge of Reiatsu. Akira grew slightly in height and spikes ran down the spine of his armor while the Twins mask had a gash appear on the side where their other eye was not visible. Their Reiatsu began to pulsate as the rings broke away from the circle in the center and start to form a swirl. When the swirls in their chests stablized and stopped each one of them left off a different Resplandor. Akira released a Replandor Bala type colored white while the twins both released Resplandor Eco type colored yellow and green. After they had evolved they instantly moved to around Mugen who had alread eaten all the severed limbs of the Giro Vacío.

"Ah! You guys are finally done. Will I guess I should get started as well", Mugen greeted them as he began to gulp down the remaining apart of the Giro Vacío who was still alive while he did this.

"Mugen, you think we can go relax a bit after this? I think we all need a moment to fully stablized these new forms", Akira inquired as Mugen finished devouring the Giro Vacío which caused a much more intense surge of Reiatsu from Mugen.

After seeing this Amuri used her Disecar to slice up the Vacío Negros and started to gulp them down. She let off a intense surge of Reiatsu. The two began to experience similar changes. A lar crack appear horizontally across the mask where the eye holes were while the rings on their chest broke away from the center and began to form twirls which caused the gash,which they had gotten after eating the Shinigami and their weapons earlier, to bend slightly. Both of their unarmored torso areas had started to lighten its skin shade from black to dark gray. After their surge of Reiatsu subsided the group left to follow Akira's advice to rest.

Meanwhile back in Karakura Town. The shinigami known simply as Captain Shiba stood over an 2 storey house and medical clinic. When another older looking shinigami appear besides him.

"Ichigo! What's up why did you return here? You haven't been back since you graduated from the academy after you died a few years back", the older looking Shinigami stated.


	3. Chapter 4

Author's note: in the case of anyone being confused this new group is one of the 5 main forces of this story including the Vacío, the Shinigami, the Hollows and one other group yet to be unveiled . This currently unnamed group is to be a total of around 16 members with 6 being reveiled in this chapter while I will try to include at least 6 more in the next chapther. The chapter after this we reveal both the name of the group itself and the uniqueness of the individuals in the group.

The young slightly muscular build man cladded in a black shinigami garb with a pair of black and red outlining biker type fingerless gloves, a thick white sash strapped across his chest to support his giant blade (a large version of the average shinigami Zanpakuto). He turned to the older man slowing and calmly.

"Dad? There has been some very strange happenings lately. The Gotei 13 has send some teams to investigate it. I came to ask you what you make of it, since there is no way you guys don't know about it", Captain Ichigo Shiba formerly Ichigo Kurosaki inquired.

"You were never the most emotional type, and here I thought you came to visit your sisters", a shaggy looking elder man of similar physical features to Ichigo, dressed in shinigami garb with a white tattered captain's cloak tied around his shoulder appreared infront of Ichigo and said.

Just then a third man wearing a straw hat and cloak holding a cane appeared walking on the street below them in front of the house. Shortly after he took the final step which placed him infront of the house, a white hair, clothed in white appeared sitting on the house top.

"Now if this isn't just the most interesting gathering of individuals I have ever seen", the man in white voiced aloud.

"Ishida-san! Urahara-san! I guess you guys also felt those deeply agnozing Reiatsu?" Ichigo's father asked as he dropped to the street.

"Hmph! Soul reaper, they sent you to investigate this matter. You should leave this matter to the grown ups", Ishida-san remarked in a condescending tone.

"Now, now! This is a problem which can disrupt all forms of life be they living or souls. We should all lay down the information which we have gathered individually involving this case", Urahara-san replied sounding a bit shady.

Ichigo who was still in the air began to float down towards thd street where the three stood ready to converse about this issue.

"I still have no luck finding Orihime or Chad after what happened with my death, Aisen's Rebellion, the blood war and all those others issues inbetween and now this occurs", Ichigo scoffed in frustration.

Back in Hueco Mundo inside the Menos forest the five newborns finally found a tree large enough to house them. Amuri placed her palm on the trunk of the tree and released a tiny bit of Reishi which distorted and earsed a large oval shape of the tree and hallowed out most of it. The group the all walked inside and sat down.

"Mugen! You mentioned something you wanted to check what did you mean?" Akira asked.

"Ah! I was about to forget about that what with how insignificant it seems to me now", Mugen replied as he laid on his back.

"Well it interested you even if just for a few seconds so I believe it is worth some explaining at least", Akira commented.

"You're too stiff old man! We all evolved to the next step not even a week after meeting Mugen, so I guess you must be wary of them finding us to be a threat and coming to eliminate us like what happened with Umiko and Kazeshi", Toru announced as she and her sister snuggled together on the wall of the tree.

"Hmmm? What's this now?", Mugen sprung up to a sitting position in excitement at the sound of this.

"It is not like I was going to tell you about it sooner or later. Sigh! Anyways it the history of us Vacío even as short as our existence has been there is no way that all our feasting hasn't been left unchecked or I believe our kind would have well brought the hollows to extinction inside Hueco Mundo. The story goes that two Vacío just like you and Amuri were born and they wrought disaster whereever they went. It is mostly the reason why we know how to evolve and what the hollows call us. These two ate every hollow they laid their eyes on, and before long they caught the attention of _Them_. The higher class creatures known as the Arrancars and the Highest class of the Menos, the Vasto Lordes. No matter how strong they had become their was no way for them to have been able to overcome either of those types so they were wiped out and other Vacío decided to start to hunt outside of Hueco Mundo for food to avoid erasure", Akira explained

"Hahaha! Is that it!? And, here I thought it was something more interesting", Mugen laid back down sounding a bit disappointed after listening.

"I kinda figured you would say something like this, but anyways that is not why I suggested that we rest. It is because of all the Vacío I have seen, you are the fifth who has evolved so soon after becoming a Vacío and the first I have known to have a hugely unstable body", Akira commented.

"Hmmm? Now that you mention it there is something very off about Mugen's body. Even though we are basically the same level of evolution it appears that my body is solid and stagnant while his is flicking constantly", Amuri state as she glanced at Mugen's body

"Hmmm? Well that is actually observant of you Akira. My body is in this state because it seem something foreign is refusing to fuse completely. I figure it will dissipate with time so it is nothing to worry about. Anyways today was somewhat fun so I feel entertained enough. I will be sleeping a bit I guess you guys do as you please, but be ready for when I awaken.

After stating this Mugen slowly drifted to sleep while the twins got up and walked outside to play with Akira watching over them while Amuri sat in a meditative stance in a corner.

["Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SUCH GREED! IS THIS THE ONE WHO IS MY MASTER?"]

["...!"]

As the five passed the time in Hueco Mundo fluctuations of energy pooled together in the skies of the Seireitei causing large storm clouds shooting off various colors of highly dense Reishi, which caused the Captains of the Gotei 13 concern and left no means to resolve the issue.

Back in Karakura Town, the Festival was about the begin which caused the elder men discussing with Ichigo to all disperse to they own issues.

Meanwhile at a local shrine just on the outskirts of town as loud music blared and multitudes of passerbys carried on with their lives completely unaffected by the strangeness that was occuring. A group of 10 people gathered at the riverside just out of the way of the main happenings.

"Is this all people we got to join the test of courage? [or should I say the mixer party]", exclaimed a young man about 5'8" with pale skin green eyes, slightly exposed preverted grin keep in check by his usual leader type facial features and short pointy black hair, dressed in a plain front open dark green jacket with a white undershirt and black long pants and black tennis.

"We had a few more people who said that they would participate, but they aren't here yet", announced a sightly emotionless voice coming from a bombshell of a woman with slightly darken skin, grey eyes, a straight of the record's book type poker face, straight dark purple hip lenght hair wrapped on the the crown of her head and about 3" up from the tips in white bands, dressed in a provactive blue skintight pants designed to have both legs fairly visible on the outer thigh side connected by three straps on each side one at the waistline one just above the knee and one on the calfs, while wearing a normally less revealing kimono like top although due to her figure the top left a glorious display with the help of her double D size meatpillows.

"Why the need to know if other are coming Haru isn't Shien and these lovely chest bags of her's along with the other girls here already enough for you guys' little humpfest", a very energetic voice coming from a girl slight shorter than Kesshō gripping firmly around her two already bursting-out-the-top-breasts.

"Don't! Ah! Stop it Fuu-chan!" moaned Kesshō slightly.

The girl squeezing her chest, called Fuu-chan, wore a short skirt and tights combo colored red and white trimmings for the skirt and dark blue for the tights, white ankle socks under a pair of red and black sneakers, her slightly sunburnt skin laid bare for all to soak in both between the areas of her legs and arms and her belly as she wore a short sports like black top which didn't cover her stomach or shoulders at all. Her face had a mischievous look just about every moment of the day even more so if she was around her friend Kesshō. Atop her head was hair of pink in a short ponytail and bangs style while her eyes were a slightly golden color.

"Fuuni! I think it is about time you let Shien-chan go, or you might cause some unwanted drop-outs for our little event", a young male voice advised before in walked towards the three of them a 6'3" tall paled skin guy with chestnut brown hair kept neatly gelled backwards reaching only an exact inch lower than the very top of his head. He wore a squared shaped, dark blue framed pair of prescription glasses with transitional features for sunlight (although not important now due to it being night) over his oddly rare double colored eyes of purple on the right and blue on the left. The glasses sat prefectly positioned on his nose and matched his usual stern and stiff facial expressions. Dresses from head to toe in an out of place attire of a black long sleeved jacket covering a red buttoned down also long sleeved shirt and a long black dress pant complimented by slightly visible red socks and black dress shoes.

"Tch! It is the fun police again. Don't you have something better to do like examining the insects species around or something, Ahoito!", Fuuni responded as she glanced back towards the others and smirked evily while intensifying her boob rubbing to further tease the other guys who were present.

"My name is Rikaito! I keep telling this and you have the gall to call me Ahoito when you are so forgetful", Rikaito retorted flaring up as he usually did when he and Fuuni interacted.

"Hmmm! What does Fuu-chan mean by Ahoito when she talks to Rikaito-kun?" asked a young girl who stood a few feet away from the pervious four and beside a boy. She stood at 4'5" being one of the shortest persons of the entire group, pale white skin, shoulder lenght wavy blue hair, purple eyes and wore a clueless expression which would usually switch over to the most carefree excited expressions, atop her head was a cute black colored bunny-ears accessory. When looking at her attire she seem to be the most comfortably dressed of the group wearing a longer than her arms long sleeved light and dark shade purple striped shirt on top while a knee long frilly black skirt over a black stockings which cover her lower half completely and on her feet were a pair of black rabbit paw styled shoes.

"Umihi! I believe she meant that as an insult by combining Rikaito-kun's name and the word Aho", replied the young man standing beside her.

"Tehehe! That is just silly! Why does she call him like that Kuku-chan?", giggled Umihi towards the young man standing a 5'8" with sunburnt red skin, blond hair, red eyes and a slightly scary protector like expression, dressed in a rather plain looking attire of a solid blue short sleeved shirt and a short multi-pocketed brown pants and black sandals.

"It should be the same reason why you call me like that", the young man answered.

Tilting her head to the side a little Umihi responded, "Why is that again? I can't seem to remember why you are Kuku-chan anymore."

"Sigh! I expected that much but i refuse to relive that memory so you may need to settle with the idea that it is mainly because they have know eachother for many years", he replied.

As they were all speaking amongst themselves a couple whistling sound went off followed by 5 loud boom sound one after another as the sky light up in green then red follow by pink then blue and finally orange. After the last color faded 5 more blasted into the air to continue the sequence with altering color schemes. At the thought of witnessing the fireworks display the group all ran to a better viewing area just a short distance away from the shrine.

As the group was gathered watching the beautiful display 5 shadowy figures rose up out of the ground infront of the shrine and each flung a tentacle like appendage towards a member of the group. The appendage quickly wrapped around the torso, waist and leg catching the young men known as Kuku-chan and Haru and the girl Fuuni. The tentacles gripped tightly around them the swipe them away surprising the others who all ran back towards the shrine.

"Fuu-chan!" "Kukumo-kun!" "Kuku-chan!" yelled Shein for Fuuni, Rikaito and Umihi for Kukumo (Kuku-chan's full name).

"Guys? What about me?" worried Haru with slight streams of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't mind it Haru", said Shein.

Both Shein and Rikaito instantly braked kicking up dust from the shrine grounds as they both realized the 5 large scary looking creatures standing near each other with the middle three holding the others captive with Fuuni being the only one being held upside down due to being grabbed by her leg. Not fearing the monsterous creature Umihi continued her charge towards the one holding Kukumo and the instant she could touch it she let out of flurry of childish swinging punchs which tapped on the creatures skin causing no form of harm.

"Grahahahaha! This tiny human is amusing and her tiny fists tickle", the creature commented as it stretched down its arm towards Umihi and picked her up.

"Umihi!" shouted Kukumo in the most panicked voice anyone has ever heard from him ever.

"You doody head put me and Kuku-chan down", raged Umihi and she struggled as much as she could inside the palm of the creature.


	4. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is now the introduction chapters of the main groups which will be involved in this story apart from the Vacio. At the moment none of the groups have been officially named but here is a hint for one of them. These come into being after the birth of a Vacio the opposite being is born at the same time but unlike Vacio they remain away from other beings. Anyways these next few chapters will continue introducing these groups.

"Raahhhhhhh!" screamed a charging young man standing at 5'5" with shoulder lenght bleached blond hair, grey eyes dressed in a dark red front open jacket covering a black undershirt along with a black long jeans pants and a pair of black tenis. With a rusty iron pipe he charged at full speed towards the creatures and swung at the tentacle holding Haru.

"Gahhhhh!" the creature holding Haru yell out in pain as the boy hit him causing its grip to losen up enough for Haru to fall freed to the ground.

"Haru quick get over here!" shouted Shien while motioning her arms for him to come over.

The young man who hit the creature ran towards Haru grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet before they both dashed towards the others. While the angered creature shot its tentacle now having a pointed tip directly at them. Shien ran to meet them, seeing the incoming attack, to push them out of the way when she suddenly felt a tug on her leg and the tentacle instantly changed direction to her.

"Shien-chan!" shouted the panicking onlookers as the tentacle inched closer to her chest with each second and a pair of black dust materailized around her then solidified into a set of two large black wings which sliced the incoming tentacle to pieces and then cut the tentacle on her leg off.

"Grahhhhhhhh! You bitch! What did you do to us?" screamed the creatures in pain as they retracted their appendages.

The group as well as the creatures all gazed at her with extreme surprise to the point that some even had their mouths gaping open.

"Huh? It doesn't hurt? But wasn't that thing coming straight at me?" Shien mumbled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes, which had instinctively shut themselves, and saw infront of her obscuring her vision to the left and right were two black featured wings the lenght of 4' each with the width of 2'. "What are these?"

"Shien-chan calm down for a bit and come help us out if you can", Fuuni shouted.

"Huh? Oh! I'll try my best, but how do I do that Fuu-chan?" Shien replied as she turned towards the creatures with the wings moving in an awkward manner.

"What do you mean just use those wings like you just did and cut us free", Fuuni stated.

Without further questioning Shien started to run towards her friend to cut her loose, but the newly attached wings on her back kept moving awkwardly as she ran which caused her to trip up on them and fall to her face hitting the ground only saved by a few inches due to her breast cushioning her fall sightly.

"Ooh! That was quite a fall. Only you could do something like that Shien-chan", teased Fuuni as she saw her friend hit the ground.

"Hahaha! Guys this human is no threat to us right now, so let's continue our fun. Just in case though someone capture her so she can't do anything like before", said the creature at the center. In response to this the creature which had its tentacle cut earlier charged towards Shien.

"Shien!" shouted Haru as he ran and braked in between her and the charging creature. He spread out his arms as if to shield Shien with his body. Something brushed pass his right palm then landed inside it. Surprised, he glanced at his hand only to see that the black wing from Shien had placed itself into his palms. He unconsciouly gripped the feathers of the wing which caused both her wings to become light and crawl into his palm forming into a rod of light.

"Grahhhhhhh! What is that again are these really humans?" roared the creature as it continued its charge at them.

"What is going on here?" exclaimed Haru as he swung the rod at the creature now just a few inches away from him. The creature held its arm up defensively while continuing to move just to be hit by the rod and sent flying to the right the instant the rod made contact.

Again all eyes around displayed such a state of shock at this.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Shien panted on the ground extremely exhausted for some reason.

Haru turned to the young woman and offer a hand before asking, "Shien are you ok? You seem totally drained."

"Hah! Hah! After the wings Hah! Hah! Disappeared it felt like Hah! Hah! All my strength left me", explained Shien as her legs shook while she took Haru's arm and tried to stand up. After rising up and letting go of Haru's arm Shien instantly fell to her knees again.

(Boom! Crack! Rustle! Boom!) The creature that was sent flying hit into a large tree causing it to crash to the ground. The light on the rod in Haru's arm then faded as a completely silver spear was left within his grasp.

"I wonder if it is dead yet" stated Haru as he again stretched out his hand to Shien on the ground. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Shien shook her head "No!" as her legs kept trembling. "My legs won't move anymore", she explained.

"Hey sorry to interupt your little PDA over there, but help us why don't you", shouted Fuuni just before three new faces all appeared with rusted pipes swinging at the appendages holding the captives.

"Ghahhhhhh!" the creatures holding the three screamed out as the captives were freed and rushed towards the rest of the group.

"Ah! Bino-san, Shōsai-kun, Hyōgen-chan I guess I should have expected as much when Chōsen-kun arrived to help Haru out", stated Fuuni as she glanced at the newly arrived individuals from right to left starting with Bino Nagekiken: a young woman one year older than the rest of them standing at 5' with wavy dark brown hip lenght hair, greyish eyes, lightly tanned skin wearing cut-up short blue jeans pants exposing small parts of her asscheeks on both sides, a tight fitting black tank top showcasing her adequately sized C-cup breasts and a pair of black slippers; followed by Shōsai Seigen: a young man of similar age as Bino standing at 5'11" with spiky blond hair, pink eyes, clear skin wearing a red T-shirt, brown cargo pants and a pair of black boots; and finally Hyōgen Seigen: the twin sister of Shōsai standing at 5'2" with shoulder lenght blond hair, pink eyes clear skin wearing a red frilly back off the shoulder red shirt, black skirt and a black and white sneakers.

"Its great we got here on time, but what are these things?" announced Hyōgen.

"We don't know they just appeared all of a sudden after the Fireworks started to go off", Answered Rikaito.

"Wait! What did you say just now?" Bino desparately asked.

"What? About them just appearing all of a sudden?" replied Rikaito.

"No! After that", Bino continued.

"Do you mean about the fireworks going off?" Rikaito answered.

"Noooooooooooo!" Bino screamed and fell to her knees.

"Bi! Now isn't the right time for this", state Shōsai who was instantly strung up by his collar by Bino.

"This is all your fault, I told you that I wanted to see them this year. Why did you have to make us so late?" Bino yelled.

"Bi, we shouldn't do this..." Shōsai continued before being interupted by Bino, "That's it! I no longer care about you. You are no longer my boyfriend, does anyone here want to be my new boyfriend? What about you Haru?"

"Grahhhh! I won't take this anymore!" shouted the creature swatted away by Haru earlier after it had finally returned to the area. It charged towards the group completely enraged.

"GETSUGA TENSHO! Rahh!" shouted a male voice as three waves of blue colored energy sliced through the creature, charging towards the group, cutting off its head and lower half then splitting the three parts in halves vertically before they all disintegrated. "Hmmm? Just regular hollows huh? So what were those strange Reiatsu I am sensing around here."

The group all looked towards the sky spotting a young man in black with orange spikey hair hold a large cleaver-like blade the size of his body in his right arm. The man then vanished from the sky.

"Grahhhhhh! Nooooooo!" "Roarrr!" "Noooo!" the creatures screamed in pain afterwhich the group all looked towards them seeing the young man standing and the ground with his blade slashed through the head of one of the creature while they all began to disappear. The young man then returned his blade to its similar large sheathe on his back then walked towards the group. Haru still holding the spear in his arms ran in between the young man and his friends aiming the spear at the young man.

He stopped his advance, then disappeared and reappeared gripping on the spear before saying, "I am not really here to harm you, so can I ask you to point your weapon away from me."

"No way, not after the experience we just went through", shouted Haru.

"Hmmm? Regular Human's can't see hollows or me, so maybe new Fullbrings. But their Reiatsu isn't like the ones from Xecution. Hmmm maybe Urahara will know more about this." mumbled the young man.

"Huh? He isn't listening to us", stated Rikaito.

"Well he did save us so shouldn't we be thanking him instead?" asked Shien who was still on the ground unable to stand up. Just before anyone else could say anything the group was engulf by the shadows under their feet and whisked away.

"What the hell? That is similar to how the Quincy travel using shadows. Hmph I don't even sense their presence anymore. Whatever its better to not have to deal with another strange group right now", the young man said to himself. Just then a black butterfly flew near him and landed on his shoulder.

"What! Just what the hell is going on recently", the young man unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the air then turned it much like a key. A door appeared and he quickly entered with the door closing and disappearing behind him.

In the middle of the sky directly over the Seireitei laid thundering storm clouds. In these clouds the denizens of the Seireitei could see something around 100 orbs of lights nested securely.

A door similar to the one used by the young man appeared inside the grounds of the Seireitei. The young man vanished the instant his foot stepped out of the door. He then reappeared in front of a door marked with the kanji for one. Standing infront of the door was Lt. Momo of his squad.

"Captain Shiba, the others have all gathered already and are awaiting your arrival to begin", Lt. Momo announced as she opened the door for him as he entered and then closed it behind him and went to where the other Lt. were waiting.

Ichigo quickly made his way into the room and to his appropriate position.

"Good! Now that we have all gathered let us begin the discussion", stated a voice directing from the first back of the room where the Head Captain stood dressed in a flowery cloak placed on top of his Captain's cloak and a straw hat with a eye-patch. "Captain Shiba, although you were ordered to investigate the mysterious beings that has been popping up recently, I have recalled you because of this local threat. I will have you report all you hage found out in a moment, but first, this phenomenon started only a few hours ago. It has formed from a small storm cloud into this large scale storm of swirling Reishi. We know nothing of it at the moment and thus I believed it necessary to have the Captains remain here should any thing come of it. Anyways, Captain Shiba you may now make your report."

"Head Captain, the information I have gained from my father and Urahara is that: 1. These new creatures have started to appear in the world of the living around 8years ago and they never appear in multitudes aboves groups of 3 also never for a period longer than 1 week; 2. Whenever these creatures appear anything possessing a spiritual body would be the prey of them, be it hollow, wholes or shinigami; 3. These things are extremely difficult to detect with their prey only feeling their presences a instance before being attacked; 4. They leave just about no trail after attacking something and finally these thing have not been identified other than being fully black with various bone-like armor structures", Ichigo reported.

"Is that all you have to offer at this time?" the Head Captain asked.

"There's is one thing more, just before returning I encountered a group of humans being attacked by hollows..." Ichigo continued then was interupted.

"That doesn't sound like it is related to these events", stated Captain Kurotsuchi.

"I understand you would say that, but I wasn't finished explaining. These humans wielded weapons capable of harming hollows and released a strange Reiatsu then disappeared after being swallowed into their shadows. These weren't Quincy, Fullbrings or anything I have come across before", Ichigo continued explaining.

"Hahahahaha! I think I have come across something like what you have explained in records, but i will have to go and research this again to be sure. Come to my department later to assist me with this", Kurotsuchi bursted out laughing as he excitedly announced.

"In any case get the information back to the rest of us after you have identified this group. With nothing more to discuss you are all to stay at the ready. Now you are dismissed", the Head Captain stated as the Captains left the room one after the other.


End file.
